legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon (エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン, Esupio za Kamereon) is an anthropomorphic chameleon, where mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially opinionated, a hothead, and somewhat arrogant when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team, and balances out the foolishness of his friends. He claims to be skilled with ninjutsu. "Evil must die! Beware my ninja power!" :—Espio the Chameleon. Appearance :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Yuuki Masuda (Japanese), Antoine Nouel (French), Silvio Pandolfi (Italian), Andreas Hofer (German), Dani Albiac (Spanish) Espio is a purple chameleon with a yellow horn on his head. In the Young Days When Espio was younger, he wore green, black and yellow shoes with simple white gloves and had black eyes, a ridge of teal/green scales down his spine and coiled tail. In Present Time In the present timeline, his skin became a brighter purple and his eyes are now gold. He now wears dark purple and black shoes with more elaborate cuffs and studded bands around the wrists and ankles. The scales on his back were reduced to three and are now black in color. His age is 16, height is 110cm. (3' 7"), and weight is 79.3lbs. (36kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Espio is very serious, quiet, level-headed, wise and disciplined. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal.He plays the shamisen in Team Chaotix's Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital". Espio especially dislikes Dr. Eggman, although it's not stated precisely why, but the usual civil and soft-spoken chameleon even threatened the doctor's life. He is also able to see through Eggman's tricks very easily, and tells Shadow to destroy the villain. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Sonic's past self *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Espio (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Espio had the ability to stick and walk along walls as if he was walking on the floor, and possessed his own unique Spin Jump, Spin Attack, and Spin Dash abilities known as the "whirling attack" in which he would spin horizontally as opposed to vertically. Espio displayed the ability to stretch his tongue and launch it at opponents. When Espio was reintroduced as a ninja and boasted new skills, such as whirlwind attack known as Leaf Swirl and the ability to throw large shuriken. Espio also displayed the unique ability to stick to walls whilst performing the Triangle Jump. It was also revealed that Espio could play the shamisen, through Team Chaotix's Team Blast: Chaotix Recital. Espio also shows that he is skilled in using Kunai as throwing weapons; as he was able to use one to nail an airborne package to a wall. As a Speed Type character, Espio is quite fast, and can perform the Homing Attack, Rocket Accel, and the aforementioned Triangle Jump. As a Chameleon, Espio's most prominent ability is to render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible. "Leaf Swirl", "Ninja Arts: Camouflage" or his Signature Move, "Chroma Camo" are the techniques that allows him to do so and turn invisible (with only his outline seen). while in invisible state, undetectable, intangible, and teleport to different locations, and remain completely undetected by enemies and lasers, allowing him to pass through areas that would be otherwise inaccessible. As a ninja, Espio has displayed some skill at Ninjutsu. This is largely helped by his ability to turn himself invisible, but is also shown through his skill in martial arts and his proficiency with weaponry and equipment, such as Shuriken and Kunai. Espio also has degree of super speed. His speed surpasses Amy's speed and he is fast enough to keep up with the fastest characters which makes him very fast, but he is still not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Chaotix Recital (Team Blast attack that requires Vector and Charmy) *Chroma Camo *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Leaf Swirl *Ninja Arts: Camouflage *Rocket Accel (requires Vector and Charmy) *Shuriken *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Triangle Jump *Whirl *Whirl Attack *Whirl Dash Skills *Super speed *Camouflage *Stealth *Ninjutsu expert *Ninja weapon warrior *Great acrobatic skills and reflexes *Espionage *Hand-to-Hand combat skills *Limited computer hacking *Prehensile tongue *Wallcrawling *Experienced detective and data collector *Horn protrusion *Grinding *Keen Mind *Harnessing chaos energy **Hyper Mode initiation Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Espio can remain invisible for as long as he pleases, but his invisibility will be removed if he takes damage, by shining a spotlight on him, or performs the Leaf Swirl again. History Past Espio and his teammates Vector and Charmy first made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna when they teamed up with him, Mighty the Armadillo, and the robots Heavy and Bomb to oppose Dr. Eggman. At some point, they also interacted with Mighty's friend Ray the Flying Squirrel, though he, Mighty, Knuckles, Heavy and Bomb adventured apart from the detective trio. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Chameleons Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Chaotix Category:Speed Type characters